metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Wiki:Stubs
Stubs are articles that have insufficient information. Stubs are generally small articles that can be greatly expanded. They usually contain a paragraph or less. However, this does not mean the stub is not a legitimate article; it just needs to be expanded. Information A stub's goal is to become a full, informative article. However, some articles may not require much information, though they still must cover as much as possible. Don't assume that additions and improvements will immediately pour in of themselves. The best way to draw the attention of others into contributing a stub is by editing it yourself. Even if you do a small edit it will appear on the page, where many users love to follow the action, and jump in where there's work being done. Naming a stub When you've created a small article or found a small article, simply edit the page and add the template. When you've completed this and saved the the page, the article will then say: This will show that the article is stub. When people view the page, they will see this and hopefully try to expand the article. Editing a stub When a editing a stub, there are a few things you should remember. # Follow the standards of correct English. Write in full, clear sentences. # Give a clear, precise definition or description of your topic. # Make sure any relevant linkable words have been linked. Admittedly, these guidelines are in some sense irrelevant because no matter what you do, someone will probably fix the article for you. That's the great thing of a wiki! But if you want to contribute something positive, and you cannot write the whole article yourself, then at least let your contribution be an invitation to participation. Stub flags When you edit a stub it's helpful to let others know what stage the stub is at. For this purpose we have several subcategories. This creates a lifecycle for stubs to become articles. the flagnames are the names for their templates so to use them just surround them by (if you complete an article feel free to remove the stub template) * new stubs - for articles that are fresh and there is plenty that could be added. ** once complete this should move to completed stubs * stalled stubs - for articles that have not been edited in a while or are not very important. **if some empty sections are created showing how it can be extended this can move to new stubs * completed stubs - for articles cannot be added to and where it is no longer appropriate for them to be a stub. **have stub template removed **merge with another article **deletion *redundant stubs - Are those where the topic may also be in another article. Because of this the stub should be merged with that article. There are also descriptive flags that help describe why the page is a stub or how it can be added to. This groups related stubs together making it easier to edit several at a time. * new game stubs - relates exclusively to an unreleased game. therefore it can not be completed yet. * released game stubs - relates exclusively to a released game. therefore all information about it should be available. * multiple game stubs - could have seperate sections for each game. * misc stubs - anything that doesn't fit in elsewhere Stubs